An analog baseband section of a wireless receiver usually requires an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit to automatically adjust an amplitude of an intermediate frequency (IF) signal that is obtained from a received signal. This is because the strength of the received signal varies in accordance with the parameters of the wireless transmitter, the parameters of the wireless receiver, surrounding environment, and other factors. The AGC circuit is constituted of, for example, a variable gain amplifier (VGA) circuit and a programmable gain amplifier (PGA) circuit. However, in this case, the size of the AGC circuit tends to be relatively large. This problem can occur in a superheterodyne wireless receiver as well as in a direct-conversion wireless receiver.